La Nouvelle Vie Des Originels
by Melissa-Bilen
Summary: Klaus et sa famille avait enfin réussis à retrouvé Katherine Pierce mais une mystérieuse jeune femme vient sauvée Katherine et réussie à briser la nuque de Klaus et Rebekah . Qui est Elle ? Comment a t-elle réussi à mettre à terre 2 originels ? Pouquoi aide t-elle Katherine ? En la suivant Klaus ne se serait jamais doutais que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tounant


Disclamer: aucun personnages de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient[ j'aimerais bien ;-) ] . Seule les personnage de Niklans, Kalya, Kylie et Kaleb Castle m'appartienne .

Info: je ne suis pas le déroulement de la série à part sur quelques détails.

 _POV = point of view en anglais ( point du vue d'un personnage )._

 _WILLOUGBY :_

 **P** **OV de Klaus :**

 ** _Voila maintenant plusieurs mois que je suis à la rechercher se cette charmant garce :_ Katerina Petrova _avec ma soeur Rebekah et les frères : Kol et Elijah, je l'aperçu à travers la vitrine du restaurant, entrain de parler au frère Salvatores, je décida d'entrée suivi de ma fraterie, elle m'avait remarqué et elle commençais à paniqué, je m'approcha de la table et lui dit :_**

Klaus: Bonjour _Katerina_!

Katherine : Klaus... Non...Non ... Comment tu ... ma...retrouvé _begaiya t-elle_

Klaus : aide de mes amis les sorcières, tu devrais apprendre à mieux me fuir ! _lui dis-je_ Damon, Stefan je peux savoir ce que vous foutais avec elle ?

Damon: on prenais de ses nouvelles en prenant un café,tu veux te joindre à nous? _dit-il avec son arrogance habituel_

Klaus : mais bien sur _mentis-je_

Kol : Hors de question que je reste la ! vous êtes d'un ennuie mortel ! _dit-mon frère en partant_

Elijah : je vais surveillé qu'il ne fasse rien de fâcheux _dit-il en partant lui aussi_

Klaus : Alors Katherine ? Ta vie vaux la peine d'être vécu ?

 ** _Katherine se mit à tout le dire depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était à Mystic Falls, tellement elle était effrayée, Elle me disa tout ce que je voulait savoir . Quand je lui posa une question piège :_**

Klaus : alors tu as toujours des imbelices qui couvrent t'es arrières et qui mourrait pour toi ! _dis-je en étant le plus calme possible_

Katherine : ça tombe bien que tu me demande ça ! _dit-elle sur d'elle même_

Klaus :Pourquoi ça ? _demandais-je toujours avec calme, ( mais la voyant sourire je perdit tout mon calme et m'énerva )_ RÉPOND MOI! _criai-je_

Stefan : tu sent cette odeur ? _demanda Stefan inquièt_

Klaus : Quel odeur ? _dis-je ne sentent rien_

Stefan: je parlais a Damon ? _me dit Stefan_

Damon : Non ? _dit-il étonné_

Stefan : Tu ne te rappelle de cette odeur ? l'odeur de Vanille ? Ça te rappelle personne ? Vraiment ? Damon fait un effort ? _dit-Stefan_

 ** _je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait_**

Damon : C'est impossible ? _Damon se leva_ _d'un seul coup_

《...?...》 : Et si ! Toi aussi tu m'a manquée Damon

 _ **Je regarda la fille derrière Stefan , Grande Brune, au yeux bleu,** 《très sexy _ pensais-je》 **_Elle a des forme là où il faut . Il faut se le dire : elle est magnifique . Mais je me demandais, qui était-elle ? pourquoi Stefan et Damon semblait si paniqué et si effrayé de la voir ?_**

《...?...》: alors on dit plus bonjour à ses ancien ennemies ? je t'ai manquée ? _dit-elle en provocant Damon_

Damon : Non Kylie, tu ma pas du tout manqué ! _dit-il avec arrogance_

Kylie : tant mieux à moi non plus ! _lui dit-elle sans même le regardais, à la place elle regardais Katherine, un sourire en coin_

Damon : Qu'es que tu veux ? si tu cherche Elena, Elle n'ai pas la ! _dit-il_

Kylie : je n'en ai rien a faire d'Elena, mais ne t'inquiète pas je la turais un jour ! _dit-elle un sourire en coin_

 ** _Son attitude me fesait pensé à kol._**

Damon : Alors tu veux quoi ?!

Kylie : je suis venue cherchais Katherine

 _ **je croyais rêvé, si elle croyais qu'elle allait s'enfuir avec elle en vie, elle se trompée** _

Klaus et Damon : Hors de question ! _dis-je en même temps que Damon_

 ** _Elle rigola._**

Kylie : Vous croyais vraiment que vous allez m'empêchée ? _dit-elle en s'approchant de Damon ._

 ** _Sans que personne, ne voye rien venir, elle lui planta un couteau dans l'estomac et lui brisa la nuque. Elle devait être vraiment ancienne pour faire ca d'une telle rapidité. Puis Stefan s'avanca sur elle mais elle l'évita, puis et même temps lui donna un coup de poing tellement fort qu'il en fut sonné il lui n'u pas le temps aussi de réagir qu'elle lui brisa la nuque._**

Kylie : Qui est le prochain ?! _dit-elle en rigolant_

Klaus : TU CROIT QUE TU PEUT NOUS ARRÊTAIS ?! ON EST DES ORIGINELS ! ON NE PEUT PAS MOURIR ! _criais-je_

Kylie : whouaw ! ta vraiment un égo surdimensionné ? _dit-Elle un sourire en coin_

 ** _Rebekah se jeta sur elle mais elle l'esquiva et lui donna une droite tellement forte qu'elle en tomba par terre._**

Rebekah : SALE GARCE ! TU VA ME LE PAYÉE ! _cria-t-elle de rage avant de se jetée sur elle ._

 ** _Mais Kylie lui bloqua les deux bras et les lui brisa, Elle en profita pour lui donnée un coup de coup de boule puis elle lui donna un coup de genou dans la tête . Rebekah était trop sonné pour réagir, elle tira un avantage et lui brisa la nuque . Fou de rage, je me jeta sur elle, mais elle évita tout mes coups et ma rage augmenta, elle me donna un coup de pied dans le vente, puis me brisa les genoux , je tomba a genoux, j'ai essayé de lui donné un coup mais elle attrapa mon bras et me planta un pieu dedans puis ce fût le trou noir..._**

 ** _Elle m'a s'en doute brisée la nuque._**

 **POV de Kylie :**

 ** _a lala c'est originels, ils sont trop confiant et trop stupide. j'avais réussie facilement à les mettre a terre et en bonus : Damon et Stefan avec, je me retourna vers Katherine qui me regarda avec admiration ._**

Kylie : Quoi ?!

Katherine : non rien je suis impressionné ! comment ta réussi à les mettre a terre ?ils sont beaucoup plus puissant que toi ? _me demanda-elle_

Kylie : tu m'en croyais incapable? je suis vexée ? ça n'a rien a voir avec la puissant mais avec l'intelligence, tu observe ton adversaire, puis tu mémorise ses coups ? et après tu peux facilement le battre ! moi au contraire mes coups sont jamais les même ! _dit-elle_

Katherine : ok ! _dit-elle_

Kylie : Bon vient il est temps partir ! _dis-je_

Katherine :Quoi ? partir où ?

Kylie : A Londre pour rejoindre ma famille, on te protégera ! _dis-je déterminée_

Katherine :Vraiment?

Kylie : Bah oui! qu'elle question ?! t'es ma meilleure amie depuis maintenant 400 ans, tu fais parti de la famille .

Katherine : merci ! qu'es que je ferait sans toi ! _dit-elle soulagée_

Kylie : allez viens on s'en va

 ** _Puis on partir à l'aéroport direction Londre ._**

 **POV de Kol :**

 **Ça fesait maintenir 1 heure que j'essayé de me débarrassé d'Elijah, mais ça n'avait servie à rien il me retrouvé à chaque fois . C'est pas vrai . Qu'elle pot de colle ! On se dirigeait vers le restaurant, ou avait laissé les deux abruti de Salvatores, La garce de Petrova, Becka et Nik. Quand soudain une femme vraiment sexy, me tapa dans l'oeil, elle était tellement magnifique. Enfin un peu de divertissement, je commençais a m'ennuyais.** **Elle** **avait une démarche a rendre fou n'importe quel homme. je me dirigea vers elle, en abandonnant Elijah.**

Kol : Bonjour . je suis _Kol Mi_... _je n'eu pas le temps de finir que elle me coupa la parole_

Kylie : Pas interessée. En plus j'ai plein de chose à faire qu'à perde mon temps avec toi ! _me dit-elle sur un ton froid_ puis elle parti en direction du restaurant

 ** _Non mais je rêvé ?! ELLE M'AVAIT COMPLÈTEMENT IGNORÉ , MOI KOL MICKAELSON, le plus beau et le plus charmant de tout les mecs de la planète. Si il y avait bien une chose que je détesté, c'est d'être ignoré. J'entendis Elijah qui se retenait de rire._**

Kol : Tu rigole, je te casse les deux jambes ! m _'énervais-je_

Elijah : mais non,je n'oserais jamais ! _dit-il en prenant un air sérieux_

Kol : ouais ... bon on va rejoindre Becka et Nik ! _dis-je en changeant de conversation et en me dirigeant vers le restaurant._

 ** _Je m'arrêta, complètement choqué de ce que voyais, la jolie fille qui m'avait complètement ignoré , avait brisée la nuque des deux Salvatores,puis elle s'attaqua a Becka, je voulais intervenir mais Elijah me disait que c'était mieux d'observée, et que l'on intervenirais quand CAS EXTRÊME. Je grogna moi qui voulait me divertir, je pouvait même pas intervenir. Puis je me concentra un nouveau sur Becka, mais la jolie fille lui avait brisée la nuque et elle s'était attaqué à Klaus_ 《**elle va se faire tuée, bon débarras, Elle avait qu'à pas m'ignoré _pensais-je_ 》 _**mais je fus choqué quand elle lui brisa la nuque. Elle avait réussie un exploit que personne d'autres n'avait réussi jusqu'a présent :elle avait mit à terre KLAUS MICKAELSON, l'hybride originel, chose que je n'avait jamais réussi . Puis je la vit sortir du restaurant et montée dans une voiture avec Katherine .** 《_ Klaus va péter un câble quand il va se réveillé _pensais-je **》, moi elle m'avait intrigué , je voulait en savoir plus sur elle, et j'étais sûr que je la reverrai parce que Klaus allait tous faire pour la retrouvé et lui faire payé dans d'affreuse souffrance, mais avant qu'il le fassent, je voulais m'amusé un peu avec elle, on entra à l'intérieur du restaurant et on décida d'attendre qu'ils se réveillent.**_

 ** _Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimée le 1 chapitre , je ne sais pas quand je vais mettre le deuxième._**

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _Mélissa !_**


End file.
